Dispuesto a todo
by Ayame D. Min
Summary: En un mundo paralelo Monkey D. Luffy era el Rey Pirata, un hombre inteligente y temido… pero ya nada de eso importaba, no mientras ellos no estuvieran. Aquel día lo perdió todo, se lamentaba de muchas cosas y una de ellas era no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Pero los iba a salvar, y esta vez se lo diría, aunque fuera en un mundo en el que él era un completo idiota...
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos... he regresado del hiatus con una nueva historia (La cual va viento en popa) :). No crean que me he olvidado de Proclamar a la reina, (La cual seguirá en espera un poco), solo espero continuarla lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oda es dueño de todos los personajes de One Piece.

* * *

 _PRÓLOGO_

En una isla deshabitada, a lo alto de una montaña y en la entrada de una cueva, se encontraba un hombre que sujetaba un collar en la mano izquierda, que a su vez estaba cubierta por sangre seca. Veía hacia el vasto mar y tenía la mirada perdida. Su cabello danzaba con el viento mientras el polvo que cubría su ropa caía y sus ojos reflejaban el movimiento de las olas. Apretó el collar en su mano, había pasado por mucho para llegar ahí, eso era lo único que le quedaba, la última salida. Suspiró y recordó por qué hacía todo eso, por ellos, por sus nakamas.

Era Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey Pirata… pero ya nada de eso importaba, no mientras ellos no estuvieran con él. Él era el culpable de que ya no estuvieran a su lado, los había perdido. Pero el mundo le había dado una nueva oportunidad de redimirse, la oportunidad de evitar que eso volviera a pasar, incluso si no fuera en su mundo.

Apretó los ojos ante la frustración e impotencia recordando aquel día y la misión que se había encomendado.

Ya estaba decidido, lo iba a lograr aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera. Sabía que tendría que tomar decisiones difíciles y que el camino no sería fácil, pero era el único que podía hacerlo, nadie más. El único capaz de cambiar el destino y para ello haría cualquier cosa. Lo juraba por todo lo que aún poseía, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, desde su nombre hasta su vida. Ese día se fijó una sola meta: "Salvarlos"; y para cumplirla estaba dispuesto a todo.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

¿Corto, verdad?  
Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio...


	2. Iniciando el viaje

Hola de nuevo :)

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

La vida de Monkey D. Luffy no había sido nada fácil y eso no lo aseguraba cualquiera, pero sí su mejor amigo Trafalgar D. Water Law. Él aseguraba que el mugiwara era una de las personas más inteligentes y de buen corazón que había conocido a lo largo de toda su vida. Se habían hecho amigos desde el primer día en que se conocieron, luchando por comida junto a su otro mejor amigo Kid, cuando no tenían más de 17 años y recientemente se habían hecho piratas. Descubrieron que los tres buscaban tripulantes para sus barcos, planearon estar en la misma tripulación, pero al querer ser capitanes y tener diferentes nombres para sus bandas rechazaron la idea casi en el acto.

Sabía que para Luffy no había nada más importante que sus amigos, que haría lo que fuera por ellos, pero que para él, su tripulación era su familia y por su familia estaría dispuesto a todo.

¿Quién era Monkey D. Luffy para los demás?

Para los que no lo conocían y nunca habían tenido nada que ver con él tan solo era "El Rey Pirata", para otros era "Un salvador", pero aquellos que lo conocían coincidían en que era alguien de buen corazón, un chico que contagiaba de alegría a cualquiera, que se preocupaba por los demás, pero un día todo cambió. Aquel día en que Law lamenta con el alma no haber estado ahí para él, para ayudarlo, el día en que la sonrisa de Luffy despareció.

Él sabía acerca del pasado del mugiwara, que sus dos hermanos habían muerto, siendo Ace el último de ellos y que gracias a sus nakamas había salido adelante, pero el día en que ellos murieron no le quedaron ganas al pelinegro de seguir viviendo, o al menos eso era lo que reflejaba.

Nadie supo de él por meses, la última vez que lo vio caminaba bajo la lluvia con la mirada hacia abajo, eso fue después de que le dieron la noticia de que los cuerpos de sus nakamas no habían sido encontrados, ni siquiera pudo darles un descanso digno. No supo cómo se las había arreglado, se lamentaba por no haberlo seguido ese día, pero quería darle su espacio, dejar que su mente se despejara un poco. Los rumores de su muerte no se habían hecho esperar, muchos especulaban que se había suicidado, pero Law confiaba en que no era así, conocía a su amigo para saber que no se quitaría la vida sabiendo lo que le había costado.

El día en que Luffy llegó a él, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y un collar en la mano todo dio un giro repentino. Law lo abrazó y pidió perdón en silencio, extrañaba verlo ya que no sabía cómo estaba o en dónde se encontraba y le pedía perdón por no haberlo buscado antes. Su amigo le devolvió el abrazo, sabía que el médico no era de los que mostraban sus emociones tan abiertamente.

Cuando lo soltó, Luffy le dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, ambos se fueron a un lugar donde tuvieran más privacidad y el capitán de los piratas Heart escuchó en silencio todo lo que el pelinegro tenía planeado. Al final solo quería que le contestara una pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro? –Lo preguntó no porque pensara que él daría otra respuesta que no fuera sí, sino para poder darle su apoyo, aquel que no le dio cuando lo necesitaba. –Digo, viajar a otra dimensión no se escucha nada fácil.

-Sí, estoy seguro. –Respondió con decisión en los ojos.

-Entonces hagámoslo. –Se levantó del lugar donde había escuchado la explicación del moreno.

-Law, entiendes que iré solo, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, entiendo, pero necesitarás provisiones y un poco de ayuda para armar un plan, ¿O acaso pensabas lanzarte a otra dimensión sin un plan? Por más loco que estés no dejaré que hagas eso. –Le sonrió.

-Gracias, amigo.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias tú ya me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas. –Y eso era cierto, su pasado había sido difícil y sólo pensaba en la venganza contra aquel que había asesinado a la única persona que lo había amado como a un hijo, solo quería asesinar a Doflamingo, pero Luffy se había hecho cargo de derrotarlo cuando él no podía hacerlo. Ese fue el día en que comenzó a pensar en Luffy como algo más que un amigo, ahora lo consideraba su hermano, aunque sabía que nunca podría tomar el lugar de Ace o de Sabo.

* * *

Trece días después de su encuentro los dos habían armado un plan sencillo para varias situaciones, desde una aparición en un mundo en guerra hasta uno donde las máquinas fueran lo más importante para vivir. Parecía una exageración, pero no les importaba, ya que no sabían qué es lo que le esperaba al Rey Pirata en otra dimensión. Todo estaba listo para que el moreno partiera al día siguiente.

La noche antes del viaje Luffy no podía dormir, estaban en una isla que el cirujano había hecho su territorio, no habitaban muchas personas por lo que el ambiente era tan tranquilo por el día como por la noche. Estaba sentado en la arena de la playa, viendo el mar con la mirada perdida como siempre hacía cada que se sentía solo, no porque no tuviera compañía, ya que Law y su tripulación trataban de hacerlo sentir parte de ellos manteniéndolo entretenido y jugando con él de vez en cuando, pero extrañaba a sus nakamas, las ocurrencias de cada uno de ellos, las veces en que lo habían reprendido por dejarse llevar demasiado al jugar, todos los buenos momentos que pasó con ellos, las noches en las que festejaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como si aquello fuese eterno. El festejo el día en que se convirtió en el Rey Pirata, como las luces que Usopp y Franky habían construido estallaban en el cielo nocturno, iluminándolo y llenándolo de colores… "Fuegos artificiales" era su nombre, Nami lo regañaba por no aprender un simple nombre. Solo ese día sentado solo en la playa lo pudo recordar, cuando ya no podría disfrutar con ellos esos buenos momentos, ¿Qué pensaría ella de eso? Nunca lo sabría.

Sonrió con melancolía. No pudo hacer nada por ellos, él era una vergüenza como capitán, se culpaba por todo lo que sucedió aquel día si tan solo él hubiera hecho las cosas de otra forma, si tan solo hubiera sido él, si sólo le hubiera dicho…

-¡Hey, Luffy-ya!, ¿No puedes dormir? –Su amigo lo saludó y se sentó junto a él observando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Ambos guardaron silencio un rato.

-Esa noche era como esta, llena de estrellas y había luna llena, que iluminaba el mar y se reflejaba en él, o al menos eso había dicho Robin, una noche perfecta. –Sonrió aún con la mirada perdida en aquella luz que se reflejaba en el mar mientras las olas golpeaban suavemente. –Ellos no querían que me fuera, pero no hice caso, yo…

-No necesitas hablar de eso Luffy-ya, sé que pasaste por mucho, pero sabes que me tienes a mí aún. –Hizo una pausa y añadió. –Ah, y a Kid-ya. –Mencionó como si se le hubiera olvidado, cuando era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Kid… no podré despedirme de él, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? –Sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos.

-No es necesario que el idiota me de tu mensaje cuando estoy aquí, ¿Verdad? –Un hombre caminó hacia ellos haciendo voltear a Luffy, Law sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento a la isla, así que no se inmutó. –El gran Kid está aquí idiotas, ¿Me extrañaron?, no respondan porque sé que sí.

-Kid. –Sonrió. – ¿Cabello rojo? –Eso sí que hizo que Law volteara. Su amigo tenía un serio problema con cambiar de color su cabello, lo hacía siempre.

-Lo escuché y no lo creí y odio admitirlo, pero ese va más con tu personalidad Kid-ya, no lo cambies. –Law alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Es horrible! Cámbialo a negro o yo lo haré. –Amenazó. – ¡Los tres debemos tener el cabello negro de nuevo! –Kid y Law hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Me he arrepentido toda mi vida por el tiempo en el que tuve el cabello negro, no lo haré de nuevo. –Hizo una X con las manos mientras negaba. –Parecía estúpido y no puedo creer que ninguno de los dos me lo dijera.

-¡Pero dijiste lo mismo del morado y lo usaste tres veces!

-¡Eran diferentes tonos!

-¡No es cierto! –Dijeron Law y Luffy al mismo tiempo. Los tres comenzaron a reír, en verdad extrañaba estar así con sus mejores amigos, riendo y recordando el pasado, aquellos tiempos en los que no les preocupaba nada y lo importante solo era perseguir sus sueños. Así fue como la noche terminó y dio paso a la mañana, el día en que partiría llegó.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, era una tarde despejada en aquella isla y Luffy se encontraba preparado para irse. Llevaba una capa estilo medieval puesta y una mochila con equipaje ligero bajo la misma. De pie, frente a él, sus dos amigos listos para despedirse y a lo lejos estaban sus tripulaciones. Estrechó sus manos mientras sostenía el collar con la otra.

-Recuérdalo, pasa desapercibido, no sabes a qué te enfrentarás en ese lugar. –Y al decir "Desapercibido" Law tuvo un mal presentimiento. Si bien era cierto que Monkey D. Luffy era conocido por ser un hombre muy inteligente, también era un amante de la aventura que de no ser por Nami, hubiera hecho bastantes cosas, muy estúpidas a su parecer y en repetidas ocasiones. Sonrió al recordar la peli naranja. –Si tan solo le hubieras dicho lo que sentías… –Susurró. Luffy y Nami, esos dos hacán un combo perfecto. Ella había sido una mujer muy fuerte, inteligente y con el carácter suficiente para detener y hacer entrar en razón al hombre más temido de todos los mares. Por ello le habían dado el título de Reina Pirata, ya que los medios presumían que ellos dos hacían una excelente pareja y ninguno de los dos quiso desmentir el rumor, ponían de excusa que desmentir un rumor de tal magnitud conllevaría a dar explicaciones que no querían o que el rumor no les afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero sus amigos notaban algo más, algo que incluso ellos no hacían, o eso era lo que los demás pensaban.

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, Law. –Respondió con la mirada hacia abajo. El médico no creyó que lo hubiese escuchado.

-Entonces has entrar en razón a tu otro yo, porque estoy seguro de que en cualquier dimensión y en cuestión de sentimientos sigues siendo el mismo idiota. –Rio.

-Eso haré. –Sonrió.

-Dejen de hablar de cosas cursis, él nunca me hizo caso, aun cuando se lo dije muchas veces, ella se moría por él. –Sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-" _Y murió por mí_ " –Se repetía.

-Cuídate, amigo. Recuerda que hay personas que aún quiere ver tu asqueroso rostro. Boa está preocupada por ti, reclama el hecho de no haber tenido más contacto contigo desde hace unos meses. Recuerda que ella nos ayudó bastante, no hagas que se preocupe, suficiente tiene con este idiota. –Señaló a Law. –Mira que haberlo elegido a él, más ciega no pudo estar, hasta tú estás mejor. –Negó.

-Oye, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.

-Pero si se muere por ti, amigo. ¿Eres la envidia de todo el mar y no te das cuenta? –Comentó burlón.

-Dejemos ese tema de lado, Luffy se tiene que ir.

-Evadiendo el tema, eh. –Se burló el susodicho. –Bonney se pondrá celosa. –Rio y a Kid ya no le pareció tan gracioso.

-Bonney es mía. –Dijo sin más. –Aún no lo sabe, pero la haré mi mujer.

-Ella no piensa lo mismo. –Rio el mugiwara.

-En serio no logro entender cómo es que este bastardo tiene tanta suerte, parece un imán de mujeres. –Se lamentó.

-Sanji siempre decía que era por tu cabello, Kid. Ya tendrás más suerte.

-Luff… –Kid estuvo a punto de hablar.

-" _Otra vez esas miradas_ " –Pensó Luffy. Últimamente todos lo veían con lástima cada que mencionaba a sus nakamas. –Pero dejemos todo eso de lado, prometo que regresaré a burlarme de ustedes en otro momento, por ahora tengo que irme. Les aseguro que volveré, nos veremos otra vez. –Sus acompañantes asintieron y le dieron su espacio. Apretó el collar en sus manos.

-RENOVATIO. –Después de pronunciar esas palabras una luz cegó por un momento a todos los presentes y un segundo después, el pelinegro ya no estaba.

-Amigo, te juro que encontraremos a los culpables y los haremos pagar. –Dijo Law mirando al lugar donde antes había estado parado su amigo. Kid asintió con decisión. Los tres enfrentarían un nuevo reto y no sabía qué es lo que les depararía el futuro, tan solo una promesa los unía, la promesa de volver a encontrarse.

Eso es lo que pensaron los dos por un momento cuando estuvieron a punto de voltear, hasta que una luz inesperada los volvió a cegar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Luffy Ketchum, con respecto a tu pregunta, este Luffy (Con una actitud un tanto diferente a la que conocemos) viajará al universo o mundo paralelo del que ya estamos acostumbrados, sobre si se encontrarán sólo queda seguir leyendo la historia. Espero haber resuelto un poco tu duda, y he pensado acerca del ZoRo, será leve pero habrá ¡Saludos! :)

Nos leemos pronto.

¿Reviews?


	3. ¿Quién eres?

Buenas :)

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Lo veían y no lo creían, frente a ellos estaba su amigo cerrando los ojos, traía el collar en las manos y estaba visiblemente emocionado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y, por un momento volteó a los lados, analizando su entorno. Su mirada era de asombro y aún no notaba a los presentes.

-No… funcionó. –Dijo Kid desanimado. –Te dije que eran patrañas, solo era un mito, por eso a nadie le importaba esa estúpida leyenda, pero ese tonto lo creyó solo por haberlo escuchado en un bar. Yo le dije: "No lo creas, es una vieja leyenda que nadie ha comprobado" Pero no nadie le cree al sabio Kid, solo escuchó a los demás y ahora…

-Pero él se ve… diferente. –Dijo Law interrumpiendo a su amigo. Le prestaron más atención. – ¿Y la barba? ¿Qué hay de esa ropa? –Luffy escuchó que dos personas conversaban y se acercó al reconocerlos.

-¿Torao? ¿Cabeza de punta? –Dijo. – ¡Sugoi! ¡Funcionó! –Dio salto en el aire celebrando.

-¿Torao? –A Law le tembló un párpado.

-¿Cabeza de punta? –A Kid también.

-Miren. –Se les acercó. –Robin dijo que este collar era mágico y te llevaba a un lugar desconocido, que era una leyenda. Nadie le creyó pero yo sí, se escuchaba genial. Nadie quiso arriesgarse pero como me pareció genial yo dije que sí, entonces dije reno… no sé qué y aquí estoy. No creí que este collar mágico me llevaría a ustedes shishishi. –Law y Kid no dejaban de ver a Luffy como si este fuera un fenómeno, ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el pelinegro quien ahora se comportaba como un niño?

-Junta. –Dijo Kid. – ¿Quién demonios es ese y qué hizo con nuestro idiota?

-¿Y cómo puedo yo saberlo? –Susurró. Kid suspiró.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, eres el más inteligente de los tres, ¡Debes hacer algo! –Continuaron hablando a escondidas. –Ese no parece tener ni la más mínima idea de qué pasó o por qué está aquí. Por como se ve, estoy seguro que no recuerda la "Leyenda" que "Robin", quien por cierto ya no existe, le contó. –Voltearon a verlo. Se estaba hurgando la nariz descaradamente, al ver eso volvieron a juntarse. –Tal vez se volvió loco cuando el plan falló, está fingiendo para no mostrar tristeza o qué se yo.

-No, es obvio que este sujeto no es el Luffy-ya que conocemos, hay una gran diferencia en su comportamiento.

-Y en su IQ. –Dijo Kid. Law lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Qué? Sé que lo pensaste. –Law carraspeó.

-Aunque este Luffy-ya sea diferente no podemos negar la posibilidad de que sea el nuestro. Tal vez le sucedió algo en los pocos segundos que desapareció o simplemente el tiempo no transcurra de igual manera en esa dimensión. Otra hipótesis es que el tiempo no sea normal allá y haya olvidado todo sobre esta dimensión. Tal vez este sea un Luffy diferente y…–Law hablaba solo, su amigo solo observaba cómo se perdía en sus palabras. A veces solía hacerlo.

-Por eso no me gustan los nerds. –Dijo viéndolo raro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada. –Suspiró. – ¿Qué hacemos, entonces?

-Por el momento deberíamos averiguar quién es o de dónde viene, o si al menos recuerda algo de la leyenda. Y sobre Robin… sobre sus nakamas…

-No diremos nada –Dijeron los dos.

-Bien, eso haremos. –Dijo Kid. Asintieron y voltearon. Los dos se sorprendieron cuando no encontraron a nadie. El viento sopló donde antes estuvo la silueta de Luffy.

-No está…

-Gracias, ya lo había notado. –Voltearon hacia sus tripulaciones, quienes señalaron un lugar: El pueblo. Dejaron a cargo a sus segundos al mando y corrieron tras él.

Por alguna razón tuvieron un mal presentimiento con la llegada de aquel chico. Lo que ellos no sabían era el problema en el que se habían metido y que ese pueblo tan pacífico, dejaría de serlo, al menos por ese día.

* * *

Era una tarde llena de nubes y fuertes vientos en Sabaody y al no querer empaparse con la tormenta que se avecinaba, nadie estaba en las calles, eso al menos era en las áreas "pacíficas" del archipiélago, o donde menos violencia había.

En una zona sin ley dos hombres peleaban mientras varios más los veían y los animaban a seguir peleando.

-¡Que yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas! Tengo hasta el nombre para serlo. –Gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Quiero verte intentándolo, Roger! –Le decía su contrincante con la respiración entrecortada. –Pero eso será sobre mi cadáver. –Sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto, de cualquier forma no puedo perder el tiempo con alguien como tú. –Comenzó a hacer ademanes. – ¿Sabes? Ya estoy listo para ser el nuevo rey pirata, ese puesto solo me está esperando.

-Pero tienes que derrotar a Monkey D. Luffy, quien por cierto es el actual Rey Pirata, por si ya lo habías olvidado, y déjame decirte que para que eso pase estás a años luz. –Recalcó lo último. Roger arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y quién dice que estoy a años luz? ¿Un pobre idiota como tú, Tom? Deja de decir estupideces y mejor pelea.

-Como quieras, pero lo he visto pelear y tú, hermano, no eres digno siquiera de verlo. –Sonrió y siguió con su ataque.

De repente, frente a ellos apareció una luz que hizo que retrocedieran un poco, una que desapareció casi inmediatamente, como si de un flash se tratase. Al desaparecer esa luz notaron una nueva silueta.

Luffy comenzó a analizar su entorno, no estaba en la isla de donde había partido, el viaje había sido un éxito.

-" _Genial_ " –Pensó. Reconocía esa isla, podría asegurar que se trataba de Sabaody, aunque no supiera si ahí tenía el mismo nombre.

Una ráfaga hizo que su capucha cayera y, por alguna razón, todos lo observaron con terror. Se sentía como si estuviera en su mundo, visitando algún lugar bajo el título de Rey Pirata, las personas que no lo conocían y más los otros piratas lo veían como si fuera a matarlos en cualquier momento.

Nadie se movía, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, él sabía que no era así porque pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer a su alrededor.

-Mo… Mo… Mo… Mo… –Empezó a decir Tom.

-¿Mo, Mo, Mo, Mo? –Luffy arqueó una ceja.

-Mo… Mo… ¡Monkey D. Luffy! –Gritó Roger y todos tomaron una pose defensiva, algunos querían salir corriendo, pero eso los haría ver como unos cobardes, por lo que siguieron ahí, con las piernas temblando. –A ti es a quien estaba buscando. –Su voz salió un poco cortada por el nerviosismo. Luffy recordó lo que Law le había dicho de pasar desapercibido.

-¡Yo no soy Monkey D. Luffy, tonto! –Lo golpeó. Tenía los ojos en forma de tiburón, lo había adoptado de Nami.

-¡Eres exactamente igual a él, no mientas! ¡Incluso tienes un sombrero de paja! –Reclamó. Los demás no se movían, aún temían por sus vidas. Si resultaba ser el original, él era hombre muerto.

-¡Pero no soy yo! –Negó visiblemente más tranquilo.

-Mugiwara siempre está acompañado por alguien de su tripulación o alguien peligroso, Roger. –Tom apoyó por un momento. Luffy sonrió, ellos estaban vivos.

-¿Entonces quién eres? ¡Porque nadie normal aparece después de un rayo! –Esa fue la explicación que su cabeza le dio a la luz.

-Yo soy… " _Piensa Luffy, ¿Qué debías hacer en esta situación_? _¿Qué debes decir?_ " –No podía decir el nombre de algún conocido o de sus nakamas, ni inventar alguno en ese momento, no era bueno improvisando. En ese momento estaba feliz de haber averiguado que por lo menos allí sus nakamas seguían con vida y con motivo de averiguar si sus hermanos existieron en ese mundo no pensó en decir otra cosa. –Portgas D. Ace.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por sonoras carcajadas. No supo lo que significaban las risas, tal vez era un "Ace si existió" o un "Qué clase de nombre es ese".

-¿Portgas D. Ace? ¿Acaso quieres morir? –Dijo Roger riendo. –Has de ser muy idiota o muy inocente para auto proclamarte el hermano del Rey Pirata. –Sonrió. –Me agradas.

-¿Por qué? –Siguió indagando, al menos uno de sus hermanos había existido en ese mundo, y ahora comprobaría si el otro también. – ¿Acaso debería llamarme Sabo? –Rió pensando que los demás harían lo mismo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando todos callaron.

-Amigo, deberías dejar de bromear, si hacerse pasar por el muerto hermano de mugiwara es pasarse, burlarse de su otro hermano es cavar tu propia tumba ¿Acaso olvidaste quién es Sabo? –Cuando Luffy no contestó y lo observó interrogante, el hombre solo optó por suspirar. – ¿Sabo? ¿El segundo al mando del ejército revolucionario? ¿Prácticamente un hijo más de Monkey D. Dragon, el revolucionario? Quien por cierto es padre de mugiwara… lo digo por si el rayo te volvió más loco de lo usual o si decidiste que morir es la mejor opción.

Luffy se quedó helado, ¿Dragon el revolucionario SU padre? No, eso debía ser un error… Ellos solo eran conocidos, charlaron un par de veces y solo para firmar acuerdos ¿y ese rubio con el que siempre estaba era su hermano Sabo? No… nunca… eso estaba… mal. Él estaba muerto.

La lluvia intensificó y Roger lo llamó.

-Vamos, no es necesario que entres en shock, sí, dijiste algo estúpido pero nadie de aquí es un soplón. Todos somos amigos y nos protegemos.

-Sí, creo que es eso. –Susurró Luffy. Él le tocó el hombro. Todos los demás corrieron a un bar cercano para refugiarse de la lluvia, un bar que estaba en una colina.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a venir con nosotros?

Luffy siguió a esos hombres, de cualquier forma no tenía a dónde ir en ese momento y había muchas cosas que asimilar, así que debía descansar un poco.

-Roger, ese tipo no me da confianza. –Comenzaron a hablar como si nada, aquellos que antes estuvieron peleando. Se parecía a la relación que tenían Zoro y Sanji. Luffy los podía escuchar perfectamente, aunque ellos pensaran lo contrario. –Ya te lo dije, yo vi pelear a mugiwara, es igual a él, la única diferencia es la barba de este.

-"Barba…" –Pensó Luffy tocándose. Se tenía que afeitar, cierto.

-No le des vueltas al asunto, Tom. Este es un buen tipo. Además, ambos somos fuertes, no eres mi hermano y segundo al mando por nada, y si él fuera mugiwara, ya nos hubiera matado.

-Yo he oído que Monkey es un estúpido impulsivo, así que supongo que tienes razón. –Luffy arqueó una ceja al oír esos comentarios, ¿Estúpido impulsivo? ¿Él? Muy pocos le habían dicho así, y esos eran sus nakamas, nadie más, porque no actuaba de esa forma frente a nadie más. A los ojos del mundo, él era un hombre inteligente, calculador y un aventurero empedernido, nunca un estúpido. Casi siempre era un poco impulsivo, pero eso era natural. Entró en el bar sintiendo una nueva interrogante llegar a él… ¿Cómo era Monkey D. Luffy en ese mundo?

Sintió que las miradas de todos se clavaban en él. Lo analizaban de pies a cabeza. Volteó incomodo hacia otro lado y observó a la dueña del lugar, quien lo veía tan sorprendida como él al reconocerlo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Acaso eres una decoración? –Susurró Roger animándolo a sentarse. –Amigos, él es…

-Monkey D. Luffy. –Dijo un cliente asustado. Luffy rodó los ojos.

Ahí iba otra vez.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

¿Reviews?

:)


End file.
